Life of the party
by meg596
Summary: Riley Matthews is a girl whose first instinct is to run, Carlos De Vil is a boy with a broken past. When a party brings them together will Carlos chase the girl whose spent her whole life running?
1. Chapter 1

Carlos didn't really want to be there, not in the slightest but Mal made him. The guy hosting the party was apparently Bens cousin, so of course Carlos went along even if he didn't want to. He had expected to stay close to Mal, but the girl had run off with Ben and Carlos was on his own, so with a sigh he grabbed his beer bottle and walked outside, maybe some fresh air would help.

When he got outside he saw a girl, a beautiful girl standing on the patio. He sighed, maybe he should go, he didn't want to be an annoyance.  
"It's okay, you can stay" she said, he walked forward slowly. She didn't even glance at him, for the first time Carlos didn't know what to say.  
"So, what you are doing here?" he asked. She finally turned to look at him, her eyes shone in the moonlight and Carlos found himself gasping.  
"Just… I don't really know" she replied  
"If it helps I'm out here to avoid the crowd, my best friend left me"  
"I get it" she replied ominously. Carlos looked at her, really looked at her. She seemed to be a year or two younger than him but her eyes looked so much older. He smiled at her  
"What do you say we get out of here?"  
"I don't even know you" she protested. He laughed, leaning forward he grabbed her hand  
"That's what makes it fun" he then pulled her away from the party. She didn't protest.

It was half an hour later when they got to the park, they sat on the swings, sipping on their beers.  
"My names Carlos by the way, Carlos de vil"  
"Riley, Riley Matthews at your service" he laughed.  
"So Matthews, care to tell me why you were alone at a party?" he asked. At this Riley's eyes turned sad  
"I dunno, it was my Ex's party, so I really had no reason to be there but…. I guess I was running?"  
"From what?"  
"Life"  
"That sounds like a heavy burden to bear" Carlos commented. Riley shrugged  
"I'm used to it, what about you? Any reason you look so down?" she asked. Carlos laughed lightly. There were so many things that came to mind like how he was still suffering PTSD from his mother even though he hadn't seen her in 4 years. How Jane had broken up with him a year previous, the same day that Duke had died. The fact that his friends were all living their own lives and were moving on from their past, but Carlos didn't know how to. He didn't say any of that though instead he choose to say  
"Claustrophobia is a bitch" Riley laughed at him. She stood up and Carlos stared at her, he didn't want her to go. She took a couple of steps forward before realising he wasn't following her, she turned to face him, her eyebrows raised.  
"You coming or what?" Carlos scrambled to his feet and ran after her.

She took them to an empty field just north of the park before turning to him  
"Do you wanna dance?" Carlos stared at her confused  
"There's no music" he reminded her.  
"Dance is a kind of music but if you wish" she then grabbed her phone and began playing Shawn Mendes. As they began to dance Carlos realised that it was the first night he wasn't feeling afraid. As they danced Riley realised it was the first night she didn't feel like runny. As they danced under the stars they realised that for once they felt at peace. So, they danced and danced until eventually they lay down on the grass a stared at the stars. The moment felt so intimate that Carlos was sacred to close his eyes. When he did however she wasn't there, instead he was rapped up in the hoody she was wearing with a note attached.

 _Thank you for the wonderful night. It's time for me to do what I do best – run._

 _Love_

 _Riley xx_

Carlos laughed, looked like he would just have to chase her.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos was sat in his room when his friends burst in. He didn't have time to react as they pounced on his bed.

"Who was she?" Evie asked

"Oh my god, you can dance?" Mal demanded. Jay sat sullenly as Carlos looked ever so confused.

"I'm sorry What?" He asked. The girls looked at eachother before Mal spoke.

"When the party ended Ben and I went to find you. We saw you with that girl when you were dancing. "

"Yeah and considering you didn't get home until the next day I'm assuming that's not all you did" Jay said smirking. Carlos blushed, he fiddled with his bed sheets.

"It's not what you think... we were stargazing and fell asleep."

Jay scoffed but Evie looked at the younger boy with soft eyes.

"Do you know her name? Maybe we can find her." Jay frowned

"What if she doesn't want to be found? Maybe she ran off because she didn't like me?" He asked quietly. Mal smiled at the boy

"Carlos, she wouldn't have spent the night with you if she didn't like you" Carlos smiled.

"Really?" His friends all smiled at him. Carlos was smart on a lot of things but matters of the heart wasn't one of them.

"What was her name?" Mal asked. Carlos looked down, unsure of whether or not they were right.

"Riley... Riley Matthews."

For the next few days nothing happened regarding the night Carlos and Riley spent together. In fact Carlos was 100% sure that everyone had forgotten about it. That was until he was summoned to see the king. Normally this would be a scary affair but Carlos was friend's with Ben so he wasn't worried. When he found Ben the king was sat behind his desk. Carlos entered the room

"Hi Ben!" The king looked up and smiled.

"Carlos, just the person I wanted to see. Mal tells me that you're looking for a girl" Carlos rolled his eyes, he should have known his friends wouldn't leave it alone.

"Yeah... I mean I guess I am"

"Well you're in luck! I asked around and someone recognised the name." At this Carlos perked up.

"Really?" He asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"Yeah apparently they were friends a while ago but lost contact. He gave me her last adress " at this Carlos's face fell.

"How exactly does this help me?" He questioned. Ben grinned

"I sent some guards to see if she was there and give her your number" Carlos grinned.

"Thanks Ben"

"Anytime. "

Whilst the boys were having a discussion about Carlos 's girl said girl was having a cup of tea. She was drinking her tea when she saw three guards approaching her house. Almost on instics she went straight into flight mode, Riley grabbed her bag and placed it by the door before grabbing the papers on the desk and throwing them onto the fire. She then flicked a switch on the wall which spun around the wall, the wall which was once covered in brown paint now showed pictures. Riley quickly placed these pictures Into her bag before placing the room exactly how it was and then without a second thought she grabbed her things, opened the door and ran for her life.


End file.
